The Beginning of a New Era
by Ordos45
Summary: Alternate History. Chapter 2 uploaded, Israel falls, and Blossom shows that she admires the Soviet Union.
1. Prologue: Timeline

Powerpuff Girls: The Beginning of a New Era

Rating: PG-13 at the moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, I'm just using them for this fanfiction, written for fun.

Prologue: The Timeline

A/N: This is mostly with our history until 1991, and into the future. 

However, certain things are different, and will be noted.

****

1991: A Coup to replace Gorbachev and Yeltsin succeeds in the Soviet Union. Those Republics which left the Soviet Union are reconquered by overwhelming force.

The nation of Iraq invades Kuwait, but nobody really cares.

A terrorist attack destroys the big dome of Spaceship Earth in EPCOT, Disneyworld. The United States begins a military buildup. President Clinton declares a War on Terror, knowing that this could pit the US against many nations in the future.

****

1992: China joins the Soviet Union.

Fidel Castro dies. Cuba is annexed by the United States of America.

****

1993: Korea is reunited, and joins the Soviet Union. Cambodia, Laos, Vietnam, Thailand, Singapore, and Japan also join out of fear.

****

1997: The Space Race re-ignites as the Soviet Union announces a manned mission to Mars is planned by the year 2000.

****

2000: Millennial celebrations are held. Millions die in Times Square hours after a biological weapon is deployed by a bomb in the Ball. New York City is placed under quarantine. Its population of seventeen million all die and the island is burned by the US to stop further spread of the contaminant. It cannot be proven, but the CIA suspects the nation of Iraq is to blame.

President Clinton is assassinated by a White Supremacist who thinks he sold out all Aryans.

The Soviet Mission to Mars launches. However, as it passes Lunar Orbit the onboard nuclear reactor goes critical, destroying the ship. The Soviet Space Program is placed on indefinite hold.

****

2003: The Muslim nations of Earth form an Islamic Alliance to counter NATO and the Soviet Union. Turkey leaves NATO for the Islamic Alliance.

The pacifist leaders of the Islamic Alliance are deposed by a more militant and younger generation.

****

2004: The Powerpuff Girls gain international recognition for stopping a nuclear meltdown in progress outside Marseilles.

****

2005: Sudan, long a center of struggles between Islam and Christianity is formally inducted into the Islamic Alliance. Non Muslims of any faith are drug from their homes and shot in the streets on international television.

****

2006: The Soviet Union and NATO both agree to impose Economic Sanctions on the Islamic Alliance.

****

2007: The United Nations new headquarters in Geneva is destroyed by a commercial airliner hijacked by terrorists. This is the first such shocking use of this tactic in history. 

The United Nations is dissolved.

The National Alliance and Ku Klux Klan's long awaited race war erupts in the United States of America. White Supremacist groups rally together for what they call a "War of Purity".

****

2009: The race war ends as the government prevails. The White Supremacy groups were all killed or jailed, and most of those jailed were later executed. Over two million American Citizens had died in what history would term The Hate War. 

President Smith takes office after his predecessor was slain in The Hate War when the KKK attempted to storm the White House.

****

2010: President Smith declares the War on Terror a failure. 

Federal Troops are deployed to every major city in the United States of America. SAM Batteries and Patriot Missile Systems are placed around the country. The USA announces it has a fully working SDI Defense against nuclear weapons.

The Powerpuff Girls are officially pardoned for their major engagement in The Hate War, where two thousand innocent people were caught in the crossfire as the girls attempted to apprehend Purity Now's leader. Despite never having gone to Prison, and waging the engagement under government orders, the stain remains on their reputation.

****

2011: Current year. 


	2. Chapter One: The Brink of War

Powerpuff Girls: The Beginning of a New Era

Rating: PG-13 at the moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, I'm just using them for this fanfiction, written for fun.

Chapter One: The Brink of War

"Professor," said the President solemnly," You've been publishing a good deal of works recently, citing our military buildup as dangerous."

"I'm sorry Mr. President, but it does seem that way," said Utonium, nervously.

"I'm afraid if we must commit to buildup. Ever since the Second Persian Gulf War the Middle East has been destabilized. Then the Islamic Alliance formed back in '03...and now that the cool-headed leaders of the Alliance have been replaced with more militant ones," the President's voice trailed off.

Utonium saw, for a brief instant, the fear in President Smith's eyes and asked," Its worse isn't it?"

Smith nodded," We recieved some information shortly before you were called here. The Islamic Alliance is moving missiles and aircraft into striking distance of Israel. Traditionally we're allies, but maybe, for the greater good of America, we must write off millions of innocent people."

Utonium paled," You mean we're..."

"I fully expect, despite what action we take," said Smith pushing away from his desk," that within the next twenty-four hours the United States will be at war."

It was at that moment that the door to the oval office opened, and three aides marched in. One whispered to President Smith, and as the aide continued on, concern dotted his face.

"Mr. President," began Professor Utonium concerned that he should leave.

President Smith's face paled to a ghastly white," I must ask you to leave Professor...Palestinian Militant Groups have risen up as the Alliance's first cruise missiles have hit Haifa, Jerusalem, and Tel Aviv..."

A/N: Do I leave you on a cliffhanger? Of course I do. How will the Powerpuff Girls be involved? Well, so far only in the timeline they have been, and in the Israel situation, they will be bystanders. However, to give a clue as to what the future holds, the fate of Israel, may be the fate of us all.


	3. Sacrifice and Division

Powerpuff Girls: The Beginning of a New Era 

Rating: PG-13 at the moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, I'm just using them for this fanfiction, written for fun.

Chapter 2: Sacrifice and Division

A/N:

Hairy Gregory: Thanks for the kind review there, and I'll try to live up to your expectations.

Steve: I'll try not to be too offensive. However I have had an e-mail already from someone saying I must be anti-semetic for an alliance of Muslim nations to wage war on Israel (Yom Kippur War…1973?) and another e-mail saying that I must hate white people because the White Supremacists lost a race war. So, I guess I'll offend some folks however I go, just hopefully not you.

Okay…story time?

---

"And word has reached TN (Townsville News) that Israeli Defense Forces are on the run as Alliance tanks continue pushing inward towards the major population centers," droned the Newscaster, in such a bored voice as only a professional can manage when speaking of death.

"I can't believe it," muttered Blossom," We're just writing off one of our biggest allies? This isn't right!"

"Unfortunately dear," said the Professor grimly," we have to consider our own national security…"

"Our national security," yelled Blossom, cutting him off," We had a civil war! Millions died! This wouldn't happen in the Soviet Union, there they know how to handle people who would endanger others!"

"But they lack the freedom we have," began the Professor.

"Still, at least they don't have wars erupting over race, spirituality, and they don't write off their own allies," huffed Blossom angrily.

Professor Utonium studied his girls. They were seventeen now, and had seen so much in their lives. It was bad enough when they were little and fought all the monsters that plagued Townsville, but they had changed. Because of the Hate War, they had changed for the worse in his opinion.

Blossom for one, had lost most of her idealism, her zeal for life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. She had become hardened, despising her government for making her kill others, despising it for letting a civil war occur. Over the past month she had seem more and more drawn towards the ideals of the Soviet Union.

Buttercup had lost her want for fighting. She had killed more than a few hundred people during the two years the nation had been fighting, and carried a haunted aura around her. She tried to hide her pain, yet he could still see it clearly. She had studied Islam recently, and thought it horrible the wise and peaceful leaders of an alliance who's religion stood for peace had been deposed by a more militant generation. Secretly, he thought she might one day try to install more peaceful leaders back to its head.

Bubbles, remained Bubbles, more or less. She had gone through depression during the Hate War. She had nearly taken a duranium blade to her wrist during the trial of the Powerpuff Girls for their murder of two thousand innocents during an engagement. Since then she seemed to have recovered, and was watching the television with a child like innocence.

"You know," Blossom continued," Premier Trotsky isn't that bad a guy. He's let the citizens have more freedom than in the past, but not so much as to have a revolt!"

"How would you know how bad a guy he is Bloss," asked Buttercup," It's not like you met him."

"Well maybe I did," countered Blossom angrily.

"Blossom," said the Professor disapprovingly," you shouldn't fly over the Soviet Union. They have duranium shrapnel missiles, what if they had decided to shoot you down? Or even worse, what if your over flight provoked a war?"

"It wouldn't have provoked a war Professor," shouted Blossom," I was invited!"

Everyone paused to contemplate that meant. In the eerie silence that was permeating the background the news reporter's voice of professionalism cracked, and was replaced by shock," The Israeli Defense Forces have been overrun, the Palestinian groups have seized control of the major cities, and the Knesset Building, with all of Israel's Parliament in session, was just destroyed under concerted RPG assault. As a result Israel has fallen and is being renamed, Palestine."

A/N: Well, that's just to set up events. As you can see, the Powerpuffs were badly affected by the fact they had to kill through two years of fighting, and that Blossom has been to the Soviet Union before. Israel has been defeated, written off as a sacrifice by her allies in NATO because they would rather have a few million deaths, than over possibly a billion.


End file.
